Pre Thunderstorm Tension
by the real vampire
Summary: It’s a few days before a big storm is due to hit Blue Bay Harbour and Hunter is acting weird. All the rangers are puzzled by his behaviour – until Blake explains all. Now all they can do is wait out the storm…
1. ParTT 1 Hunter's weird behaviour

Hey this is just a little story that's been bugging me for a while. Maybe you can guess the inspiration for it. It's a three-part story, originally meant to be a two-parter but it grew! Anyway, here's Part 1 for you to enjoy. Read and review, you know I love to hear any feed-back and ideas you guys might have!

* * *

"That's it. I've had it." Hunter snapped at Shane. He seemed really mad. 

"What did I do?" Shane asked him.

Hunter didn't answer, just stormed out.

"What did I do this time?" Shane appealed to the others. He turned to Blake, irritated, "What the hell is the matter with your brother?" he asked. "This isn't the first time he's done that this week. He's in a serious bad mood."

Blake shrugged, "I don't know. He's been having arguments with me over the slightest things lately."

Training was postponed. This was the third time in as many days that Hunter had walked out on them. Even his brother couldn't talk to him without Hunter getting mad or seriously annoyed. He was being impossible.

Later that day the four of them, Blake, Tori, Shane and Dustin, were sitting in Storm Chargers when the news came on.

"It appears that a large storm in due to hit Blue Bay in the next few days," the Newsreader said. "The storm, nicknamed 'Charley' is due to reach us late on Friday afternoon. Viewers have been warned to…"

Blake looked up sharply, it all clicking into place. "Oh my god," he whispered.

"What?" the others asked him.

"Come on, we've got to get to Ninja Ops. I've just realised what's wrong with Hunter. I'm such an idiot, I should have known sooner."

Puzzled they followed him back to Sensei and Cam. Blake refused to say anything more until they were all gathered together.

"I've found out what's wrong with Hunter," Blake said to them, with a slight smile on his face, "Don't worry, it's nothing serious."

"Nothing serious? Despite him having all those enormous mood swings and snapping at everyone?" Shane said in disbelief as he'd been on the receiving end of most of Hunter's explosions.

"Hush," Tori said, "So, what is it?"

Blake grinned, "P.T.T," was all he said.

He was met by blank looks from the other rangers. "P.T.T?" Cam asked with raised eyebrows, "Care to elaborate?"

"Pre-Thunderstorm Tension," Blake explained. "A week or so before a big storm Hunter starts getting mood swings and stuff, just like he's been having. It's weird I know, but it's because…" his brow furrowed in thought, "we use raw energy as our power, it's in our blood, and before a storm it is building up in the atmosphere as much as a week before the storm actually breaks. Hunter once said it feels like someone's got a hand around his brain and is squeezing – like a permanent pressure headache."

"No wonder he's moody," Tori remarked.

Blake sighed, "It's always affected him more than me – I get mine all at once just before the storm breaks. He gets his way before."

"Why does it affect him so much and not you?" Dustin asked, confused.

"Hunter's always been the sensitive one," Blake said with a completely straight face, then grinned at the looks of disbelief on the others faces. "I'm joking right! I don't know why, neither did our old sensei or our parents. We've just accepted it. I get mine right before the storm hits and Hunter gets his in the days running up to it. And it's not just mood swings." Blake shook his head, "It's gonna get a whole load worse before Friday."

"How much worse?" Sensei asked. Blake shrugged, but before he had the chance to explain further the computer beeped with the news that another of Lothor's aliens had been sighted.

"Great," Shane said, "Who wants to contact Hunter?"

There were no volunteers. The way he'd been recently, there was no knowing how he would react. Shane sighed, "I'll do it then. Shane to Hunter?"

There was a pause then, "What is it?" Hunter sounded normal.

"Meet us down on the beach; we've got one of Lothor's idiots to deal with."

"No way!" he sighed,"Ok, I'll be there. Hunter out." There was a hint of annoyance in his tone. The others exchanged looks.

"Be careful rangers." Sensei said as Tori, Dustin, Shane and Blake made to leave.

"Always are Sensei," Dustin called back as they streaked away.

They met up with Hunter on the beach. The alien was standing in the water, "Well if it isn't the power rangers, come to have a splash around," it greeted them as they lined up on the beach.

"Let's morph," Shane said.

Hunter rolled his eyes, "No shit Sherlock," he muttered under his breath.

"What was that?" Shane turned to look at Hunter.

"Nothing," he replied, "Let's get this over with."

There were cries of: _Ninja Storm, Ranger Form, Ha_! and _Thunder Storm, Ranger Form, Ha_!

But, while the others morphed without a problem, something completely unexpected happened to Hunter. Just as he went to activate his morpher a bolt of crimson thunder jumped to it from his finger. There was a loud explosion and Hunter was thrown into the sea. Crimson thunder played across his body, causing the water around him to hiss and bubble. The alien had no chance as shock waves ran through its body, frying it and causing it to explode in a shower of sparks. Finally the boiling sea calmed down and a very shaken looking Hunter crawled onto the shore. He was steaming slightly and crimson thunder still danced over his skin.

Hunter stared at his now-smoking morpher, "Cam is so not going to be happy about this!" he groaned.

The others stared at him, "Good job no one else was in the area," Tori remarked.

"Well that's one way of getting rid of a monster," Shane said lightly, going to give Hunter a hand up.

"I don't think that's a good idea…" Blake began, but just as he said it Shane reached down the grab Hunter's arm. There was an audible crack and Shane was thrown backwards.

"Owch," he moaned, clutching his hand where he had touched Hunter. "What happened?"

"Static electricity build up," Blake said knowledgably. "Give it a sec to wear off."

"I'm ok," Hunter said, getting to his feet, the thunder had faded and his face was ashen. "Just a little shaken up I guess. That's never happened before."

"We'll speak to Sensei, he might have some ideas. You've never had P.T.T since we got our morphers,probably 'cos there hasn't been a storm here since we arrived. There was no way of knowing how your body was going to react now our powers have grown." Blake said sensibly…


	2. ParTT 2 It Gets Stranger

Hey everyone, thanks for the great review - I don't deserve them! Uh, this story is not meant to be serious but I'm not good at humor (although people are always laughing_at_ me for some reason!). The best I can manage is 'mildly amusing' ...

**MzDany** - you got it! Inspiration takes place in many forms!

**Lone Chaos Wolf** - cliffhanger? You obviously havent seen the cliffhangers in my Wordless story...!

Anyway, sorry took so long to update. Here's Part 2 of Pre-Thunderstorm Tension, it's quite long. Enjoy and don't forget to review...

* * *

They decided to walk back to Ninja Ops. With Hunter's power being unpredictable it was clearly not safe to streak. God knows what might happen if he tried it – for all they knew he could end up setting fire to the forest – or worse.

"Better safe than sorry," Shane had said.

"You guys go on, I'll see you there," Hunter had felt guilty about making them all walk back with him, but they had refused to leave him.

"Right now I don't like you should be left alone," Shane had said seriously.

"Aw, poor 'ickle Hunter. Can't go out by himself," Dustin had said with a massive goofy grin on his face.

Hunter went to punch him, but instead managed to give him a slight shock.

"Owch!" he exclaimed, "Man that hurt."

"Sorry," Hunter mumbled and stuffed his hands in his pockets. He walked in a broody silence behind the others all the way back.

They finally reached Ninja Ops and, as predicated, Cam was, to say the least, not happy at the sight of Hunter's still-smoking morpher.

"What the hell did you do to it!" he exclaimed as it was put on the table.

"Nothing," Hunter said in complete sincerity.

Cam stared at him, irritation apparent on his face, "A morpher doesn't trash itself, Hunter. Now, what the hell did you do to it?"

Hunter looked indignant, "I swear it was an accident. I went to activate it and it went 'bang'."

"'Bang'?" Blake said sceptically, "You mean more like ka-boom!" he grinned and shot a sideways look at his brother, "I mean, it blew you clean off you feet and into the sea. And while Hunter was splashing around, we got Kentucky-fried monster! I think we should just leave all aliens to him when he's like this. It's great; all we had to do was stand and watch!" Blake was clearly enjoying Hunter's discomfort and embarrassment; he considered it payback for all the times Hunter had snapped at him in the last week.

"It's not my fault," Hunter almost yelled. The lights in Ninja Ops flickered and the computer gave a warning crackle. The others stared at him, "Sorry," he mumbled again. He seemed to be doing a lot of apologising lately.

Cam sighed and set to work on fixing the broken morpher. While the others sat and talked in low voices, Hunter was restless. He just couldn't sit still and ended up pacing about the room. Finally Cam had enough, "Hunter will you just sit down," he said in exasperation.

Hunter sighed and sat down between Dustin and Shane on the uncomfortable metal-and-material settee. Tori and Blake were curled up together on the other settee and there was no way he was going to disturb them. But the peace that followed did not last.

"Ow!" Dustin exclaimed, jumping up as if he had been stung.

"What did you do?" Blake asked Hunter, a smile on his face.

"Nothing I swear," Hunter said, genuinely puzzled by Dustin's behaviour.

"You gave me an electric shock," Dustin accused him.

"No I didn't…" Hunter tried to explain but was cut off as Shane leapt up from the settee with a cry as well.

"Jesus Hunter, that hurt," he said.

"But I didn't do anything, I swear," Hunter said, frustrated by his friends actions. Before he could try to justify himself further, the settee he was sitting on gave a hiss and smoke began to emerge from it. Hunter jumped up in shock as a small flame started to creep along the material. Blake began to laugh at the look on his brother's face as Shane grabbed a fire extinguisher to put the fire out. Hunter backed away from the others.

"I wouldn't come too close," he warned them. "I think the static's built up again." He was proved right when a bolt of crimson thunder jumped from his outstretched arm to the computer. There was a 'bang' and the lights went off, plunging Ninja Ops into blackness.

"Hunter!" Cam yelled.

"Sorry!" came Hunter's apologetic voice from the darkness.

"Alright, nobody move – especially you, Hunter," Cam said, taking control. "I'm going to find the fuse box."

"_This_ place has a fuse box?" Dustin asked, surprise in his voice.

"Duh!" Shane's voice said.

A faint light could be seen in the darkness – it was Cam with a torch. He found the fuse box and flipped a few switches. Light flooded back into the room.

"Hunter, can't you at least _try_ to control your power?" Cam exclaimed angrily to him as he surveyed the damaged computer. Cam was really pissed off; he hardly ever shouted at anybody.

"No I can't." Suddenly Hunter was furious. "How many times do I have to tell you guys – it's not _me_. I can't control it and I _can't_ stop it. It's never been this bad before. Don't blame me – blame the weather or whatever. I'd like to see one of you guys try and cope with this – I bet you wouldn't last a day…"

"That's enough Hunter," Sensei cautioned him. Hunter stared at the floor in a sullen silence. "I understand your power is out of control right now and we're going to have to work on that, but there is no need to take your anger out on the rest of us."

Hunter raised his head, his fists clenched. Everybody sensed a change in the atmosphere. Sensei's fur began to rise, as did the hairs on the back of everyone's necks, as the static electricity began to build up.

"Hunter…" Blake began, his face serious now, but was cut off by an exclamation from Tori.

"Hunter, your eyes. They're, they're _glowing_!"

It was true. A crimson light was creeping into his eyes, discolouring his normal baby blue colour. They all stared at him in horror. It was too much for Hunter. Seeing the looks on his friends' faces he made to leave Ninja Ops. Dustin tried to stop him but was blasted back as he approached. Hunter took one look at him groaning on the floor and fled.

Blake sighed and reluctantly got up from the settee. "I'll go and find him. We'll probably see you all tomorrow." He walked out past a stunned Dustin and headed for a cliff over-looking the sea. He knew that's where Hunter would be. It was his favourite place to go when he wanted to be alone and brood. Sure enough he found Hunter sitting on a rock, gazing out to sea.

"Hey," he said, coming to a stop a little way back from him.

Hunter turned to look at his brother, the crimson glow of his eyes highlighted by the brilliant sunset. "What's happening to me, Blake?" he asked. "I've never felt this bad before and my powers have never got so out of control before either. I hate it!"

Blake knew his brother like to be in command of his life, and the feeling of helplessness that must be accompanying his loss of control over his powers must hurt him as much as the headaches. "It'll all be fine. Sensei's got Cam working on it, although I think Cam wants to find a solution to this problem as much as you do! He's still fixing the computer. Anyway, the storm's due tomorrow – it'll all be over soon. Come on, let's get home," he said, trying to reassure him. He went over to give Hunter a hand up, but Hunter warded him off.

"Don't, I'm not safe."

Blake sighed and reached down and hauled Hunter to his feet. "You forget, I'm a Thunder ranger too and your power isn't going to have that much effect on me."

Hunter gave his brother a wry grin, "I guess did forget that. Come on then, let's get home. I'm starving."

"Glad you are," Blake said to him, "Because it's your turn to cook and suddenly I don't feel hungry!"

"Hey!" Hunter said, punching his brother on the arm. Laughing and joking they made their way back to the apartment that they shared just on the outskirts of Blue Bay Harbour.

Once home, Blake went to turn on the tv while Hunter went into the kitchen to start what he called 'cooking', basically microwave a ready-made meal that he'd got from the shop. It was the best he could do. But tonight, even that was a disaster.

Blake was heading for the kitchen even before he heard the explosion followed by Hunter's cursing. He hurried in to find a smoking microwave and Hunter jumping about, holding his hand and swearing loudly. He leaned against the doorframe, watching the scene. "What did you do?"

"I went to turn on the microwave and, well," he paused.

"Let me guess, you fried it?" Blake said grabbing Hunter's hand to have a look at the damage.

"Sort of. Only it exploded while my hand was there."

Shaking his head, Blake had Hunter hold his hand under cold water while he found a bandage. The water hissed where it touched Hunter's skin, but nothing more. The microwave was a write-off, as was the ready-meal.

"Go and sit down. I'll get us something to eat," he said to Hunter once he'd finished bandaging his burnt hand. "And don't touch anything!" he yelled after him. With a smile Blake set about making dinner. It was going to be an interesting night…


	3. ParTT 3 Riding out the Storm

Hey everyone, glad you've liked the story so far. This is actually the last part. It was originally meant only to be a one-shot but it grew to a two-parter and then a, trilogy(? Is that the right word?) three-parter anyway! I am so glad people have found it funny... I did try!

**Lord Chaos Wolf:** I have enough problems in my life without you becoming my stalker so please resist! But unless you live in England I'm not worried!

Final shout out to: **Jenihenpen**, **Meareah-the-Moon**, **Sreym**, **Jnr Cpl Scarlett**, **MzDany**, **Jorgitosbabe**, **YellowCrimsonforever**, **garnetred**, **Crimson-Ranger** (update!), and **hullabaloofairy**. Don't like I've forgotton anyone. Thanks for all you brilliant reviews... just one more for this chappie please! Hope you like the ending.

* * *

Shane, Tori, Cam and Dustin were already sparring in Ninja Ops when Blake walked in the next morning.

"Hey," he greeted them with a smile. He looked a bit tired.

"Where's Hunter?" Cam asked, glancing at the computer warily.

"He's outside. He said he wasn't going to come in – he'd just cause trouble," Blake replied, stifling a yawn.

"You ok?" Tori asked him, concern in her blue eyes.

He smiled at her, "I'm fine, just a little tired. We had an, uh, _interesting_ night last night."

"What do you mean?" Shane asked.

"Well, we need a new microwave for starters, then all the power went, we finally got it back, and in the middle of the night the television blew up."

"In the middle of the night? All by itself?" Cam asked with raised eyebrows.

"Hunter couldn't sleep," Blake explained. "But why he had to wake me up as well..." Blake shrugged, then winced and put a hand to his forehead.

"What is it?" Tori asked.

"Just a headache," he muttered, "I think I'll sit training out guys. My brain feels like it's going to explode."

He went and sat in a corner while the others began training. Soon they paired up and started to spar: Shane with Cam and Dustin with Tori.

Suddenly Blake stood up, causing them all to pause. His face was pale and beaded with sweat. "Uh guys," he groaned, "I really don't feel too good." He pulled his morpher off his wrist and handed it to Tori, "Look after this for me will you?"

"Sure," she said, but there was worry on her face as Blake stumbled towards the exit.

"You ok dude?" Dustin asked, going to give Blake a hand.

Blake shrank away hurriedly, "Don't touch me," he said quickly.

They all stared at him in shock as a navy light began to creep across his eyes. Realisation dawned on the team like a flash of lightening in the dark.

"Ah, that problem," Shane said.

Dustin backed away from Blake as fast as he could, "No offence dude but I got blasted quite a few times by your bro and it _hurts_."

"S'ok," Blake muttered in acknowledgement and managed to walk out of Ninja Ops, only bouncing off the walls a couple of times. He made his way over to where Hunter sat, looking out over the forest. He turned his crimson eyes towards his brother as Blake approached.

"You've finally got yours then," he said lightly. It wasn't a question.

Blake groaned in response and sat down next to him, "I don't know how you've put up with this for a week. You're right – it's far worse than normal. No wonder you've been so grouchy."

Hunter smiled at his brother sympathetically, "Maybe you'll get off my back next time, huh?"

"Next time? Hunter let's just get _this_ time over with before we even _think_ of next time. You really know how to make me feel better don't you?"

Hunter laughed, but was cut off by a rumble of thunder in the distance. "Looks like we won't have to wait long," he remarked.

"You two ok?" a voice asked from behind them.

The two brothers turned to see the three Wind Ninjas standing back at a safe distance. "We will be soon," Hunter reassured them.

Tori suddenly gasped and Dustin and Shane stared at the two of them in amazement.

"What?" Hunter snapped, slightly sick at the way they were acting around him and Blake.

"Whoa, dudes, you're _glowing_!" Dustin exclaimed.

It was true – both of the Bradley's had begun to give off a crimson and navy glow in the fading light. It was clear from the looks on their faces that this had never happened before.

"Oh man," the crimson one whispered.

Clouds had already gathered overhead and even as Hunter spoke another rumble of thunder rolled across the sky, louder and closer. Rain began to fall, huge drops that left mini-craters in the dry dusty earth.

"You guys should go inside," Blake suggested as the sky darkened.

The three of them didn't need telling twice. Tori hung back slightly, "Will you be alright?" she asked.

Hunter didn't answer; he knew her question was mainly aimed at Blake.

"I'll be fine," he assured his girlfriend. She nodded and ran towards the entrance to Ninja Ops. No sooner was she inside than the heavens opened.

Blake turned to his brother with a grin, "Time to ride out the storm," he said.

The three Wind Ninjas with Cam and Sensei could only wait in the artificial light of Ninja Ops as the storm played out overhead. Finally the rumbles of thunder grew more distant and the beating of the rain eased.

"Do you think Hunter and Blake are ok?" Dustin asked.

"Speak of the devils…" Shane said as the two thunder brothers made their way down into Ninja Ops. They were dripping wet and covered in mud but grinning broadly. The others were relieved to see that both brothers' eyes – and skin – had returned to normal; one baby blue and the other a deep brown.

Hunter threw himself into a chair where he sat completely drained, while the brown-eyed one grabbed Tori in a wet hug.

"Hey, get off," she said, pulling out of his muddy embrace.

"You were worried about me," he said, sounding slightly breathless.

She punched him on the arm, "Of course I was you idiot."

"So everything's ok now?" Shane asked, glancing at Hunter who hadn't said anything.

He raised his head to look at the others, "Yeah," he swallowed. "I'm really sorry, about before. I didn't mean to snap at or hurt any of you."

"We know," Shane said.

"I'm sorry I've been horrible to you all this past week," Hunter felt like he had a lot of apologising to do. He'd caused a lot of trouble.

But his sorries were cut off by Dustin, "Dude it's really ok," he said, "We understand."

"You're forgiven," Shane added, "But remind me never to spar with you when a storm's coming."

Hunter smiled in acknowledgement and his head sank onto his chest as he fell asleep.

For now all was peaceful, with only the faintest rumble of thunder in the far distance.

The storm had passed, but who knew when it would hit again…

The End


End file.
